Everlasting
by SpiritMiko
Summary: [Wish upon a shooting star]On one fateful night, a tainted priestess is swept off to a mysterious castle. But when facing the reasoning towards the truth of her wavering soul, can she find love in a man who despises humans' existence?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Sitting on the long, cool grass in late evening, when the moon and the stars were high at their most supreme, I looked up into a stream of Milky Way flowing overhead. My companionately soul snatchers floated past me swiftly and silently, making only a slight buzzing noise by my ears every once in a while. I closed my eyes softly and opened them again. So many things were on my mind. 

I was only a corpse now, no merely than clay and ash dug up from the grave site in which my body lay entombed for fifty years. It is true that I feel no pain in this figure, that should rightfully be eaten away by the soil underneath me, but the thought of betrayal flashes before me, as I continue on this lonely journey of mine.

My past has now only become memories, only a figment of my thoughts. Inuyasha was now in love with the one thing that had reminded him of me, my reincarnation, Kagome. I never truly accepted this fate, but now I've realized that I can never truly be with the one man I loved half a century ago.

I was once a holy and pure miko, but now only tainted in an undead life searching for revenge amongst the one true person who sent me towards my death. I quietly wander these lands, taking the souls of deceased young women to survive longer in this body of mine. I've guided countless degraded and good-hearted spirits to rest. For that is all I'm truly good for now these passing days.

My necessity for entity has bound me to despise and hate the ones living around me. But none the less, I haven't lost all kindness towards them. I know that my heart has grown cold over the years of restlessness, knowing on my last breath of life that I was killed by jealousy and anger.

The only torment of being surrounded by the living is knowing that I can never truly have what they held onto now. I feel no emotion. No happiness. Just the anger and sadness keeping me from leaving this world and returning to hell.

Unfortunately I do not know the true meaning of this word "love" anymore. For I only felt this emotion when I was truly living fifty years ago. Loving Inuyasha brought a serious consequence against my life, and took away the only powers I had to protect the village in which I lived in. For the entire period of my life span half a century ago, I always wanted to tell Inuyasha of how I truly felt for him. But now, it is not the solution to my problems, for I am one of the dead and he is of the living. We could never be anymore.

My eyes gazed across the still and silent plain before me, quickly catching a glimpse of shimmering amber eyes watching me in the dense brush of the forest. The wind picked up all around me, my free raven locks sweeping across my expressionless face.

I ignored it however, and went along with my business and lied down against the grass, staring up at the twinking stars overhead. I couldn't count how many nights I gazed up into the midnight sky while I was alive, hoping that something would turn my life around. At first, I felt that a certain hanyou was that extraordinary article that I so desperately desired. But after seeing him with the young girl that had been traveling with him for months now, I knew where his heart adorned.

I gracefully let my bow slip through my fingers and tumble to the ground beside me where I lay. I knew there wouldn't be anything to harm me this specific night. My eyes began to slowly close, seeing the blurry sight of my beloved soul catchers and a man dressed all in white.

* * *

Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (Will apply to this and all other chapters in Everlasting): I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi etc. all. I do offer my thianks to her for creating such vivd characters for me to terrorize.

SpiritMiko


	2. Chapter 2

All characters from Inuyasha are Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2:

Envy... A trait and questionless disobedience. Selfishness leading only to jealousy and longing for what others have, not realizing your own qualities while pitying the inner self that lies beneath constantly. I desire the life of the living, wanting to feel the cool breeze hit my face, the warmth of the beating sun, the emotion of love.

This sin, this emotion, has left an undying scar on my undead life, leaving me cursed for an eternity. A result of this issue, has left my clouded mind of shadow determine the only way to get the life I once had, eradicate my reincarnation.

Many times has Inuyasha stopped me from doing this deed, killing the girl whom has the identical denominator as mine. This frigid heart beating in my chest distentegrated into figments of dust, flying amongst the summer air. He was gone, only a faint light in the night sky, never to be reached for. His heart was in the bonds of fondness with his future, and not his past.

It is difficult to rid a mentality that is plenteous of devotedness, the passion of lust overflowing the heart, wanting to come closer than ever before. Countless times had I tried to disburden this feeling within my soul, truly contemplating Inuyasha to be gratified in this world of ours.

Hate took domination of my subconscious, controlling my every move as I came so close to annihilating Kagome and delivering Inuyasha to accompany me within the depths of hell. Never had I realized that she had changed his heart, persuading him to leave me alone once again. I despised all living creatures who were bound to time, life was the one thing I couldn't have now, or even in the future. I was destined a life in the underworld, watching slowly as the world had adapted in time.

My eyes fluttered open, entrancing the glow of the candle-light dancing beyond the barricade in which I was entombed in. I had been lying upon this berth for quite some time, debilitated from the loss of spirits. My chest monotonously heaving and rizing. Breathing was problematic, the loss of air in each intake.

Trembling, I sighed. My captors intended to exterminate me, torturing my body until my last expiration of vitality. I mustn't allow myself to be taken into the arms of death, there was proceedings needed glancing over. I entended out my arm to reach my weapon, it was the only journey towards survival. My trembling fingertips grazed over the bow, my arm falling at my side once I had no feeling in it whatsoever. This task was nearly impossible, the doorway which only stood a few feet away from where I lay felt like a large expanse.

Relief washed over once the entry way door slowly opened revealing a small girl. She emphasized a certain personage I once knew, someone close to my heart. Her eyes, dark chestnut and filled with mystery, easily catching someone's attention.

She drew closer, slow steady steps without taking any effort to blink. My heart felt as if it were to stop in a matter of seconds. I closed my eyes and sighed. So this was the place I was destined to perish, in captive without reasoning and upon a young girl's watch?

My eyes closed, my vision turning to darkness, "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Rin…"

I turned in her direction, my eyes slowly fluttering open, moving my arms to help support my weight as I shifted my body to sit gently upon the bedside. I wasn't going to let myself die, not here. My ambitions would stop my journey towards death, until I killed the one thing that stood in my way.

"May I ask where I am?"

"You are in the Lord's castle." She said.

There were many Lords in the lands, reining over different territories. In my previous stay on the world 50 years ago, I never truly came in contact with aristocrats, most were controlled my greed and burdened barbaric personalities. I had no interest in them.

The thought of capturing an undead priestess in the night was alluring. Many of those who I would pass throughout my journey we're residents from distant villages, allowing me stay with them, then watch me as I departed from their homes.

I languidly stood, my knees conceding at the influence of adiposity constraining against them. If I was to abide the clarification acquitting myself from Inyasha, this affliction would not be so difficult as it would seem.

The impairment abolished, once I took assorted steps forward. The annealed ground underneath my feet was algid from the nightfall wind. I grasped Rin's palm in my own and gradually walked through the dreary unobscured ingress.

"May I ask where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a second." She grinned and gazed at me with cheerfulness in her eyes. Rin had the ability to thaw the hyperboreal auricle any man could apprehend. A treasure no one should regret or want to give up.

She took me to a room completely lit with candles that surrounded the outskirts of the area. It seemed to be a throne rom, aged over time. I stood quietly, concentrating on faint footsteps moving from in the back of the room.

The perception of which I burdened accomodated the obscure locale. I glanced throught the voluminous environment, discovering the indistquishable physique I had encountered on the antecedent evening.

A lamina of armor shieled his thorax and left shoulder, complimented with an interminable white boa on the right. His perception was the pigmentations of amber and gold, more dignified and penetrating than the ones I was accustomed to.

He glanced at us for a moment, only walking off into the darkness.

"Come, I'll show you around the castle." Rin smiled.

Author's note: This story is highly literate, apologies to those who get confused. Next installment will be added soon .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies for the late arrival of the new chapter.

Chapter 3.

How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on…when you begin to understand…there is no turning back? There are many things that time cannot mend…some hurts that go too deep…that have taken hold.

I cannot recall the taste of food, the sound of rushing water, the touch of grass, the softness of the wind. I am blinded in shadow, there…there is nothing. A veil between myself and time's aging.

I am a maiden who wanders the earth, disguised by the appearance of my previous life, hiding my true nature. It is difficult to see the world turn dark, then light in the next daybreak. To see two beings entwined in love's grasp, to feel the lack of the other half of themselves when parted. I have accepted that nothing will come of this second life of mine, but sorrow.

Day after day, I stay in the lord's castle, spending my time in solitude, Rin accompanying me every so often. I feel that my only reason for staying is to keep Rin happy, to keep her from being alone, just like myself. Though, now is the time that I leave, I still have one more task to complete before the end.

Early Spring morning, I walk down the path in Inuyasha's forest. Trees surround, drops of moisture that clung to the leaves falling to the forest floor. My beloved soul collecters glide in the air beside me, buzzing as they do every now and then. The morning breeze rustling in the trees, birds chirping off into the distance. This walk through the woods reveiled memoriesin a flash. Every step I take brings me closer to the place I once called home. The small village that once held the Shikon no Tama safe, the place where I lived my life and died.

I gazed upon the village overhead on a small hill, the wind blowing the hood of the cloak I wear off my head. One of my soil catchers nuzzled my neck, circling my body then flying off into the sky once I stepped forward and walked down the incline, I dare not show my identity.

The village was just as I had forseen it, quiet and peaceful, children running down the dirt paths and playing with each other. I passed from home to home, until reaching the hut that stood in the south of the village and entered.

On the floor sat an old woman, one with a path on her right eyes, my younger sibling, Kaede.

"Kikyo, ye have not aged a day." She said.

"The dead do not age, my sister."

"Why have ye come?" Kaede asked.

"I have arrived to say this is the last time you shall see me," I said, walking towards her,"I Will no longer seek vengeance for both mine and Inuyasha's past."

She nodded and understood. It was odd to see the aging on her face, her gaze the only thing keeping her young, as she was a child when I last saw her. I recall seeing her cheerful smile, her will to learn from me always keeping her goal to becoming a priestess alive. Yet here she was, a woman who has seen many things, aged for over fifty years, and I, still as I was the last time I saw her.

I knelt beside her, taking her hand in my own. I gazed at it, studying the lines on her palm. I could not feel the warmth of her skin, nor the roughness from a hard day's work. I gently laid a glowing shard in her open hand.

"Give this to the ones who seek to recreate the saced jewel of four souls, I have no use for it where I will be going." I said, closing her hand and walking to the doorway once again. I stood there for a moment, looking back at her then turning away. _Goodbye…sister._

I placed the hodd upon my head, hiding my face to all that I pass on my way out of the village. I hear a voice that I have known for a long time. I walked right past her, the woman who is my reincarnation, the one…who shares the same soul, the one who also loves him.

I turned back looking at them walk off into the distance of the village, the monk, demon slayer, young fox demon, the girl, and Inuyasha.

I looked at the sky, nothing but the sun and blue. I closed my eyes, the buzzing heard again in my ears.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha..."

"Lady Kikyo, you're back!" Rin said, running towards me.

I knelt down, and took her in my arms and looking into the lord's cold gaze and whispered in Rin's ear," Yes…I'm back."

A/N: Had to cut down on the length of this chapter due to loss of time, next installment in ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gazing out into the setting sun, I stood in a plain of green grass surrounded by trees of the wood. I held a single bellflower in hand, letting loose the grip and watching it slowly flow upon the early spring breeze, somewhat similar to a bird on its way back home.

"Sir Jaken, is there something you need of me?" I asked.

I heard rustling in the grass, seeing a small figure appear beside me moments later from the corner of my gaze. He stood, I suppose, watching the sun fall behind the mountains, and rested his weight upon the staff of two heads which he carried with him everywhere he went.

"What is curious to me is why you stay at the castle," He said, "Have you already given up on killing Naraku?"

I said nothing for a few seconds, as if I did not hear his question. The sky was nearly all darkened of night, only the distant lands still holding some amount of daylight. "I have decided that the outcome of killing Naraku would be less of an accomplishment to me than it would be of someone who also had their lives ruined by him."

He said nothing else, only standing there for sometime before turning and walking away. My eyes concentrated on the now star filled sky, reminding me of that night fifty years ago, when I thought that wishes could actually come true. My request wasn't answered, which I've realized for some time.

Ever since my stay at the castle I had been fighting with the thought of continuing my journey. I felt it was my duty to seek vengeance upon my death, killing Naraku for his jealousy of my once, breathtaking, infatuation. But now I've wondered. if at the end of all things, what would my purpose be? There would be no reason to stay here, to watch everything change before my eyes. At my final conclusion, I have decided that Inuyasha would have a more finer outcome of Naraku's death, and live a life of peace.

I gazed out into the distance of the mountains seeing the sun disappear before my eyes, just as it did for as long as I could remember, I sighed.

My second life on this earth does not allow young girls' souls to journey to their rightful place, for my needing to take place in this story, the souls of the passing are blocked from the netherworld. In all of this, I do not wish to apologize for this situation, because the sorrow of my life is inevitable.

I stepped forward, my beloved soul cathcers appearing by my side, holding the glowing orbs that I have become so familiar with. The grass began to rustle with the wind, making a tune of nature with made the scenery more of liking.

At the end of the plain I could see a woman's figure, one with long raven hair and dress of nothing you would see in any land of this time, it was Kagome.

Out of anger, I reached for an enchanted arrow from my quiver and aimed my bow into the distance of the grassy meadow. My eyes concentrated on my target as she moved slowly over to the river and sat beside the water's edge. The time was of now, this was the opportunity I had to kill her, but I stopped, seeing Inuyasha come to her side.

I do not know how I got the courage as to watch them embrace before my eyes, I suppose this was how Kagome felt when I kissed Inuyasha. Alone, betrayed, and hurt. They kept their position for several moments, until they broke apart and watched the scenery before them for some time.

I turned and walked back into the direction of Lord Sesshomaru's castle, dismissing my soul catchers into a shimmering dust, preventing Inuyasha to find me at his brother's home.

I averted my gaze towards the small bundle of yellow bellflowers that rested in my cradling arm, somehow there was a reason that these were the only flowers that grew in the meadow that the castle overlooked. I had a feeling, these were of importance to Sesshomaru.

In the sky somewhere, floated the bellflower that drifted into the air's current far away from the land and into another, experiencing the memories of others in its path, just as I have on my journey for another life.

A/N: Next chapter A.S.A.P.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: As many have known the extreme delay in further updates upon this story, I must say that I am deeply sorry of this matter. Because of certain situations of school and other engagements, I had no time in continuing the story until now. Please bear with me as I am trying as hard as I can in finishing this story as soon as possible.

Chapter 5

Knelt beside a bending river and the exquisite waterfall that was placed upon the structure of a sheltered cliff, its contents cascading within the water's swift current. It seemed though I attempted in washing away my lingering thoughts as I underwent a process in which never-ending buckets were emptied upon my head.

In this moment in which I found it best to settle matters without interference, I felt that with every passing second I was falling deeper into a pool of indecisiveness, the foresight of my destiny a blue of nothingness. All this time my goal had been to see the demise of Naraku, but now at the turn of the tide as my decisions have shifted, I have found myself idle in which my reasoning for remaining here in this world has so forth been unknown.

My silk underrobe was now completely dampened to the limit in which beads of excess water dripped from the seams. Setting the wooden buckets upon the ground beside me, I gazed outward with my head hung low, noticing a single raven settled at the entrance of the area in which it pecked at the ground beneath it.

Standing, I walked over to the long bird, placing it in my hands with an easy touch, a strategy in which I hoped it would not depart as I came near. When examining it fully, traces of blood were apparent on the tips of its feathers; a sign in which I knew danger lurked afoot.

When recalling that I hear the crow flying from the west, I began strolling into the heavy brush of the forest. Oddly I had found that there was only but a single path that led in the direction of where I was headed, its condition fairly acceptable but covered in overgrowth for the many years of rare administration. With every step there was either twigs or dried brush, which refused in aiding in a silent approach, many creatures in which I neared running away for shelter, not knowing whether or not I was truly a friend or enemy. With the raven perched on my hand, it hopped along my arm until reaching my shoulder, flapping its wings in attempt to rid itself of the crimson liquid.

By the time I had found an opening in the forest, the sky was of now complete darkness, glistening stars giving a somewhat gently essence t the shadowed mystery of the atmosphere above. In the area I found no trace of human existence. When turning my head, the crow flapped its wings violently, pushing against my shoulder as it ascended into the air, soaring ahead as if to lead the way. As I began walking farther, the sound of a crackling fire rang in my ears. At how powerful the bewilderment appeared, I wasn't far from what I was seeking. With every passing moment I found myself growing curious of what had occurred. Over the years forests across the lands were becoming abundant with ferocious demons causing life more difficult for humans. By chance, I may have already been too late.

Pushing away a branch I came to the near end of the forest on the West Side. Before me stood the similar river in which I was bathing in before, the body of water separating the plains of the flower-covered valley and the wood. On its side, a large carriage was covered in flames, its contents spread on the ground and the still water.

By sight, it was obvious that this was the work of demons, which ones I couldn't be sure. Though I was this was no work of humans. If the real culprit were indeed a human, the power of greed would overcome the host's actions, resulting in the theft of the victim's possessions. However, when seeing all contents of the carriage laid in a sloppily manner upon the forest's floor, my superstition was confirmed.

After examining over the complete site, I had found no bodies of the innocent victim's in which their lives had been selfishly spent, except one. Walking through the gentle water's the of the river, I noticed that there was no strong current upon my body, which indeed meant that I was most likely far off from where I was originally. As seeing books in which belonged to the casualties, many had been opened, their pages burnt and discolored from the flames of the violent fire, the calligraphy smeared from the high temperature.

Soon the water reached my waist, my underrobe once again drenched in the cool liquid. As I extended my arms in order to hold the young girl's body, I noticed the expression of fear painted across her face. At that moment I felt remorse, a branch of sadness I could at least obtain the ability of. The child was of the nearing age of Rin, as I could almost see Rin instead of the poor girl's body in my arms. I placed my hand over her eyes, closing her eyelids as I removed my hand to support the lower half of her body.

With my soul catchers circling in the sky above, they soon lowered themselves beside me, gliding gracefully upon the air's soft breeze. When reciting a prayer, the girl's body slowly became an iridescent figment as slowly I found no longer feel the lightweight of the corpse. My soul collectors soon found themselves attached to the girl's lingering spirit, intertwining as they ascended higher into the air until I could no longer see them.

_"Be at peace…"_

Author's note: I was originally meaning for this chapter to be longer, but when in the process of revising it, I decided this would be the best moment in which I should end it. Further more, other chapters will be added soon, though I cannot guarantee when exactly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I am happy to repport that this installment was finished only a few days prior to the last update, only to be unfortunately posted several weeks afterward. Anyways, I hope to finish this story within a matter of weeks, so enjoy!

**NOTICE:** The Title of this story has now recently been changed to _Everlasting: Inside my Heart_, so please don't get it mixed up with some other story and forget to read any farther!

Chapter 6

A simplistic but inevitable wish lies within the desire of the dead, a longing to once again walk upon Earth's soil, living amongst those who are bound to time. However, this inclination shall never be realized, out volition shedding each hope like leaves.

Those who are residents of hell may seem envious of those who carve their futures with each passing day, though as to how deeply out feeling of resentfulness may endure, our reference for the living remains.

At some part of my being, I found myself unable to take the child spirit for my own bidding. Realizing at the moment of which I saw I would become one of great evil if I indeed was successful in pilfering the wandering soul to sustain my shell-like body, I would not be able to forgive myself.

As I remain to be one of the undead, I have seen numerous thing that many would have wanted to witness in their lives. Though at the end of all things, this gift means little to me, as the torment of sheltered immortality is a great weight upon the shoulders.

My character had also changed over the years in which I lie in a restful slumber, my partial care for humans maintained, or what could be considered remorse, if I am indeed able to have such a gift. But as many who knew me a half-century ago remembered me as one who always smiled, with brightness and warmth in my aura as I protected them from specters and cared for the sick, but now all that remains is but a frigid expression as the falling of white snow in a hard winter.

In the time of my rebirth, my return into this life was merely of one's greed. The demon Urasue had the intention of which to use my ability in seeking the scattered shards of the Shikon no Tama, my life purposely to be a remnant of her plan, but she was incredibly mistaken. I have reason to believe that I could indeed condemn her for what I have become; a monster of many in the world.

I wander the lands as a free soul, glading wherever the wind may take me. Many villages had I visited in attempt to to begin a new life, each one only giving disappointed in the end.

In one particular villaged I had almost succeeded, though that clever monk stood in my path to freedom. In the end it was fated that I was to be the one to end his life, quieting his voice from the world as he threatened to reveal my true identity to those I had befriended there. In the end I still managed to hurt the hearts of those I cared for, another judgement in which I had to return to the netherworld, my place in the world causing chaos if I stayed.

Afterwards I had met with Inuyasha once more since our reunion, but this time I had planned for him to join me into the flames of hell. I remember that it was the first time I had kissed him, after long years of loving him, and wanting to be with him till my last breath. But when seeing that my spell upon him could not withstand the spiritual powers of my reincarnation, I knew he was out of my reach.

The waves of the river colliding against the stoned face of the cliff echoed throughout the silent forest, as I remained submerged in the water.

Many times had I attempted in feeling the cool liquid against my skin, waving my hands back and forth against the current, until several moments afterwards I had lost hope completely. _Too much hope may indeed be the opposite of despair, but does it also inquire to the undead?_

"How is it that I have been given the honor with counsel with the Lord?" I asked, "You came for that reasoning did you not?"

I turned my head slightly, gazing at a figure dressed in pure, ivory silk regalia shadowed in silver armor and a downy boa resting upon his right shoulder. His gaze was of complete coldness, his eyes emanating a golding shine shine as they reflected against the genle beams of the moon.

This was the moment in which I finally had the opportunity of first realizing truly how mysterious the presence of Lord Sesshomaru was, my other encounter with him only brief and lasting for several moments.

"I have come upon a rare sight." He answered, "It is indeed absurd to find that the undead priestess does in fact share remorse for those passing to the other world."

Hiw words felt like poison, one that deepened the wounds of my sorrow. "If I am one to contradict my contemplation with actions, then I am not the only one haunted by hostility," I retorted back, the intensity of my boice growing louder as he provoked my anger.

I knew because of this that, possibly, I would anger him, "You speak of the lowly creatures in this world, that they should be eliminated because of their weakened abilities to your own. But instead you keep Rin by your side on your travels, protecting her when threats of danger are nearing." I began, "How do you find it to be acceptable to bring others down?"

After this moment, both the Lord and I endured an extensive period of silence, ceasing to move from our positons as we proceeded farther in the battle between gazes. I knew at this moment that beneath arrogance and power, Lord Sesshomaru was indeed very similar to Inuyasha, sharing a somewhat liking to humans, as they're father did once before.

Though as he would not reveal it to the world, other secrets in which many would have watned to know have remained an enigma, ceasing to be solved.

A faint rain began to fall from the now overcasted sky, thunder cracking as it separated the clouds overhead. The breeze seemed to blow incredibly strong, our clothing flapping in the current. At that moment, I felt relieved for the first time that I could not feel the wind against my body, for as the frigid chill of the winter breeze could have caused drastic measures against my being.

The rain pelted against both the Lord and I in a gentle touch, with every few passing seconds the loud bewilderment of powerful thunderbolts rang through our ears, a flash of immense light following afterward.

However, with how horrible the weather may have been, the Lord and I remained as to seem we were unaffected, out trail of sight remining untouched.

During this time I had felt something I had never experienced. His golden eyes were entrancing, a force refusing to allow me to turn away. It seemed that time stood still with every glance, a feeling I hadn't witnessed in over half a century.

Nonetheless, whether how different Lord Sesshomaru and I have been, I know how strange it may have seemed, but as time passed on, I was beginning to realize that we both share many similarities that many would not understand and overlook.

Wading through the water, I strolled forward towards the shore. "It is still unknown to me as to why I've been staying at your castle," I began, finally reaching the shore as I was now only five feet away from the Lord, "But if-"

I fell to my knees in that moment, my hand clutching my chest, as my other supported my body weight as I hunched over, staring at the river's shore. My breathing increased over time, seeming as if I was losing air with every inhalation.

The pain continued, as I remained oblivious as to what infact was the cause of this. I looked up slightly, the breeze intending to throw me in its gust. My eyes slowly faded to darkness, everything in view all but a blur.

I saw the figure of Lord Sesshomaru standing before me, watching as I knelt upon the ground writhing in pain. I was not completely sure whether or not it was true as my eyes could have been cheated by some spell.

In that instant I completely fell to the ground, the pain pelting against me as Iwas unable to move. It was almost as if my body had been controlled by someone else, my mind completely severed from my physical body.

I felt to the point that possibly it would be best if I indeed returned to the netherworld, as when there I would not be affected by unanswered wonders.

Slowly I becamse unaware of all senses. I could remember the sound of the gently waters of the river collding against the smoot stones, a calming rythmatic melody slightly ringing through the area. The rain and breeze continued, my body lying stillful in a bed of fresh cool rainwater.

I slowly turned my head at the moment when the pain slightly receeded, I found my soul catchered glding above me overhead, not noticing the state I was currently in. It was strange as I felt as if my voice could no longer reach them, as if I was invisable or nonexistant.

My eyes finally closed, everything now in shadows. Somehow it felt relieving, as if I had many days without rest upon my shoulders. I heard footstops nearing, as I took one breath, and fell into the unknown of mystery.

**Author's note:** Well in this chapter I hope that many people have indeed notice the foreshadowing hidden between the lines and descriptions, but anyways I hope you readers don't mind the changing of the title, since I thought that it would be easier for me if I started out with a singular word to describe my meanings of future works that are currently in progress. Anyways I'll try getting in the next chapter as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: I am really hoping to complete this story so I can finally begin the following Fandom I've had planned for awhile, (Which is the Sequel to this current story!) But anyway, as to answer Aya Harushino's question on as to why I had changed the title, I must say that I found that the previous name hadn't fit what I had planned for future projects, so I decided to change it. Lastly, I really hope you enjoy it and give me some feedback so I know what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

I felt so peaceful, almost as if I had been gliding into the horizon on a gentle cloud, one elevated above the many people living on Earth. I was in a state of mind that was incredibly relaxing and calm, that I never wanted to leave, but at some point, all good things must come to an end. 

The sound of crackling fire was nearing, as time passed on, I was closer to consciousness as I stirred, rolling my head onto its side as my hand felt a thin blanket resting upon my body. I noticed my hair and clothing were no longer damp, as I guessed that I was dressed in a different set of regalia, the material quite heavy.

I moved my head towards my face, my fingers grazing upon my eyes and nose, then trailing downwards to my lips until reaching my chest.

The pain had receded long ago. Breathing was easier now, the feeling of an immense weight upon my shoulders lifted. I found myself attempting to find the answer to the mysterious incident that had occurred in the forest beside the river. However, I knew that with the many hours of contemplation within myself, the question would remain unsolved.

I opened my eyes seeing that the room was covered in darkness, the flicker of the fire dancing upon the walls. Lying beside my bed, Rin slept in which I could consider to be the most uncomfortable position one could imagine.

It seemed at how she had fallen asleep, that she had been watching over me the entire night with no intention of leaving my side. When reaching over and covering her small figure with a blanket, her eyes opened in a groggily manner and closed before she became completely aware.

"Lady Kikyo has finally awakened!" She said in a somewhat scratchy manner, her hair falling messily into her face as she clutched the blanket tighter. "I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up ever!"

She smiled at me and threw her arms around my neck, hugging with much strength. I returned the gesture then asked her to assist in helping me sit up in bed as I still was unable to move much.

"How did I get back?" I asked, resting my hands upon my lap as I spoke.

Rin repositioned herself on top of the futon after she placed another log onto the fireplace in the middle of the room. From up close I could clearly notice how exhausted she was. Dark circles were seen underneath her eyes, the lines growing larger every time she smiled. Her brown hair was in a disorderly manner, seeming to appear as if she hadn't bathed in days. Smudges of dirt stained her face and hands, most likely from feeding the fire throughout the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru brought you back," She replied, "I thought you left until Lord Sesshomaru carried you to the castle."

I was slightly taken back at that moment, somewhat skeptical, as I was unable to picture that someone as Lord Sesshomaru could have returned me to the castle. I glanced over at Rin who seemed unquestionable at the subject as if she presumed that Lord Sesshomaru was kind to all humans.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, the darkness outside slowly fading as time passed.

Rin sat silently for several moments before answering with an innocent, child-like smile upon her face. "You've been asleep for about three days," She explained, "You must have been really tired!"

I sat there in silence, astonished as to know at how long I had slept. I found that all of this was extremely absurd, not certain as to how this all was happening. However, I knew that at the end of all of this, the answers would surface one way or another.

The sliding paper door slightly opened, revealing Jaken who seemed to be in worse shape than I currently was. He strolled farther into the room, resting his small figure against his staff with every step he took, the sound of small pattering against one another.

"You have finally awoken," He said, "It seems you are extremely indebted to my Lord Sesshomaru. After all, he has saved your life many times."

My eyes were fixed upon my lap, my fingernails tracing the stitch of the thread on the blanket covering my body, its material looked soft and warm. My palms brushed against the embroidery of Sakura trees in blossom, set in a field of tall grass, the green blades moving in the spring breeze.

A part of me wished to be there, to feel the sunlight upon my skin, the smell of flowers encasing me in it's gently touch. However, my hopes were all but an empty promise, all this time I have believe that I would be swept off to salvation, an alternative to the fiery depths of hell. Sadly it seems, that all my attempts have been in vain.

"I did not intend to have his assistance," I chimed, " If I am becoming a burden, perhaps when the time comes, you shall leave me dead."

Jaken scowled at my comment, a somewhat discreet way to react, other than begin yelling at me in the presence of the unknowing Rin. When contemplating further on the matter, I truly wondered why Jaken had in fact arrived. Or perhaps a different question would be more suitable: 'What has drove him to leave Lord Sesshomaru's side?'

I watched as Rin smiled in excitement, swaying back and forth on the futon, causing me to slightly move as well. At the sight, I was positive that Rin would accompany them on their journey, leaving me alone once again in the world.

"Lady Kikyo," Rin looked over at me, smiling happy as always, "Will you be coming with us?"

Jaken and I exchanged glances at one another, as if trying to find an answer to her question.

"I don't think so," I began noticing that Rin was listening inattentively to my every word, "In this state I will be unable to accompany you."

Rin's face softened, her warming smile slowly fading to a saddening frown. After these past few weeks, Rin had been growing more on me, to where I could consider her as a younger sister or perhaps a child I was unable to bear. Now when hearing of the possibility of her leaving, I too, was saddened at the thought of our separation.

"I'll just stay here with Lady Kikyo then," She answered," Is that alright?"

I slightly nodded in approval, feeling somewhat relieved for both of our sakes. Averting my gaze towards Jaken, he rubbed his forehead as if in exhaustion, dark circles seen underneath his beady eyes. I guessed that when following Lord Sesshomaru around, there were few moments of rest.

After a short while, Jaken left the room when seeing that his presence was no longer needed, leaving Rin and I alone once again. Though how much I adored spending time with Rin, I found it strange to find myself in such a protected area, with barely any sign of demons in the lands and the castle entirely bare other than Rin, Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru, and myself occupying it. The possibilities seemed endless, but of course there was one way to find the answer.

Rin placed another long into the fire, sparks scattering into the air then losing their fiery light once they fell to the wooden floor. Despite the blackening residue from the wood and the exhaustion with her eyes, Rin seemed willing to help me in my current state. Because of this, I knew that I would have to repay the debt somehow.

Placing her hands in the bowl of water, I watched as Rin scrubbed her hands and arms, her tongue slightly sticking out as she did so. She seemed so innocent and oblivious to the great flaws in this life, to where I could believe that she thought of me as a living person, rather than the wandering, undead priestess.

Moving the blankets, I shifted my body on the futon as I stood, stumbling slightly before I finally caught my balance. Rin then slid open the paper screen, the cool rush of the early morning breeze flowing into the room. When placing another robe over my clothing that already rested upon my shoulders, I then covered Rin in a blanket as we strolled onto the wooden deck.

Ever as winter was nearing its end, darkening clouds hiding the sky. A think fog was a most fibrousness blanket, making it difficult to gaze into the distance. "Lady Kikyo, do you like staying here?" Rin asked out of the long pause of silence, "I mean, with me?"

I glance down at her, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Of course," I paused. Quite frankly, I did not know why I fact stayed at the castle during those weeks, I certainly did enjoy spending time with Rin, but I was quite sure that she alone was not the main reasoning.

I leaned down to where I was level with her, "Rin, I haven't told you this, but you remind me of my sister when she was your age."

Rin smiled at this, her eyes lightening up with an intriguing energy, "I do?"

I nodded, "Why, yes," I replied, "In fact, my sister and I always did all sorts of things together. Like collect flowers and herbs, and making meal-"

Rin jumped and down several moments, and then placed her hands on the one I rested upon her shoulder, "Could we do that today or tomorrow?" She asked, "It all sounds like so much fun!"

"I suppose so," I answered, "But let's get you cleaned up first."

As soon as both Rin and I had dressed in bath roves, we then strolled along the series of hallways until we reached the Hot Springs on the southern branch of the castle.

We then undressed and entered the water, cleansing ourselves from our tension and the dirt clinging to our skin. I remained on the hot spring's edge as Rin splashed and swam around in the water. Steam rolled across the water's surface as I ran my fingers through my hair to separate the small knows near the ends.

I was amazed as to how Rin hadn't noticed my ever-noticeable flaws, to where I had to question myself. Indeed there were the times in which I was in pain and very rarely collapsed as before, but I could sense there was something strange at work here, something I wasn't quite aware of at the moment.

Rin swam through the mist waters towards me, only her head seen as the depth of the spring was quite large for her small figure. "Are you alright Lady Kikyo?" She asked through muffled words and bubbles.

I tossed my damp hair over my shoulders and nodded my head slightly, " I was just thinking."

She moved over to my side and sat upon the rocks, her head tilted. "About what, my lady?"

I looked up at the sky before answering, clouds and birds passing overhead. "About life and purpose." I managed to say, not really expecting a child such as Rin to comprehend.

Though as how shocking it may have been, she nodded. While moving a small piece of cloth in the water, she chimed: "I know what you mean."

I looked down at her as I raised my eyebrow slightly, "And how is that, Rin?"

She smiled slightly, though I knew that through those saddened eyes that this had been a troubling fact of life for her. "Before I lived here, I was living by myself in the woods near my home village. When my parents died in the accident, I had no where else to go and learned of how to support myself." She explained, "But that day when I found Lord Sesshomaru in the woods wounded, I thought that I had to help him get better. And even though he refused the food that I had offered to give him, I still didn't give up on him. Ever since then I have been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru in the lands, and because of him I was able to find happiness inside me again."

At that moment all I could do was let the words run through my head once more, astonished as to how just one child's life could be so difficult, and throughout all things she still remained happy. "Well, I'm glad."

Rin then swam away once more, submerging herself in the water completely for several moments until she resurfaced, her face flushed and a smile apparent.

* * *

A/N:

Blanket disclaimer for this FanFic (will apply to this and all other chapters in Everlasting): I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, et al. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize.

SpiritMiko

* * *


End file.
